Superman
by iMCRAZYSOWAT
Summary: What happens when gabriella meets a blue eyed cutie, who also happens to be the most popular guy in school. Can he be her Superman or will she fall with no one to catch her? FIRST STORY
1. Chapter 1

"**Remind me again why we had to move here?" Gabriella asked her mom for the fifth time that day. Her mom's job required her to move… again. They had moved 5 times and lived in four different states, although this time they had promised her it was permanent. **

"**Honey, you know I had no choice, right? I want you to be happy, besides I think you're going to like Albuquerque." Her mom responded slowly and placed a kiss on her forehead.**

"**That's what you said the last four times we moved." Gabriella mumbled under her breath, but not quiet enough so that her mom didn't here.**

"**I mean it this time. Why don't you go check out neighborhood, while I unpack some of this stuff." She suggested, feeling guilty.**

"**Alright, if that'll make you happy, I guess I could." Gabriella said not wanting to argue with her mom, and walked out.**

**She walked around the neighborhood, finding that all the houses looked alike. Typical. She found a path that went into the woods she followed it, finding that at the end there was a park. Sure, it looked old, but she liked it. She sat down and slowly moved her feet back and forth making the swing do the same.**

"**Hey." She heard a voice say after a couple of minutes. She looked up only get lost in the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. It was a boy about her age with light brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing worn out jeans and a blue polo.**

"**Uh, hi." She replied softly after she caught her breath.**

"**You wanna tell me what you're doing in my park?" He asked**

"**I, um, well." Gabriella stuttered before he interrupted her.**

"**I'm kidding." He said shooting a smile her way. "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." He said holding his hand out to her.**

"**Gabriella Montez." She replied, shaking his hand.**

"**So, Gabriella, what brings you here? Not that I mind you being here, it's just no one ever comes around this park. Much less know it's here" he asked, curious.**

"**I dunno, I just moved here and my mom told me to go check out the neighborhood and I ended up here. She responded simply. "So what brings you here? If you say no one ever comes around here." she asked**

"**Exactly that, no one ever comes here. I can just sit here and think about things, without people telling me what to think." he said, walking behind her and pushing the swing slowly. Gabriella smiled and wondered to herself why was it again she didn't believe in love at first sight. **

"**So considering we live in the same neighborhood, I guess that means you're going to East High?" He stated, more than asked.**

"**Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged.**

"**Well Gabriella, it was nice meeting you but looks like I gotta go." He said walking out from behind her "Let me know if you need any help finding your classes." he said and then winked and with that he was gone into the trail.**

**Gabriella smiled and then looked at her watch to find out she had been there for almost 3 hours. Her mom must be freaking out. She ran back home and ran into the house to find her mom in the kitchen making dinner.**

"**Hey, honey, have fun in your walk?" She asked**

"**Yeah, mom, I think you're right. I am gonna like it here." She smiled before walking up to her room.**


	2. Chapter 2

She walked through the front doors of the school looking at her schedule, trying to find her locker. After walking around for a while she finally found it. She put in her combination only to find out it was jammed and didn't open. "Great." She mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, need some help?" She'd recognize that voice anywhere it was troy. He was leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"Hey, yeah that be great." She smiled. He hit the locker in various places almost to a beat and opened it. "Thanks." She said, still smiling. She put her books in her locker and walked down the hall with troy.

"Didn't I tell you to find me if you needed any help?" he said, grinning at her.

"Well technically you said if I needed help finding my classes, not opening my locker." She replied.

He chuckled at her and replied "Fair enough. Gabriella if you need help with anything, just let me know. How's that? Specific enough for you?"

"Yeah I think that's good." Gabriella couldn't help but notice how almost everyone said hi to troy as they where walking down the halls. "So I guess your pretty popular, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I'm captain of the basketball team." he said not really caring.

"I see." she replied

After a long day of school the last bell finally rung. Gabriella met chad, taylor, ryan, zeke, Jason, kelsi and sharpay. Which where some of troy's closest friends and even tho she told him she could handle it he still insisted on walking her to all her classes even the ones they didn't have together. She was ready to go home, but of course her locker wouldn't open again. "Are kidding me? Come on. Open." She tried everything but nothing worked.

"Need some help?" Troy asked before he smacked it in the same beat as the last time.

"Thanks, again. I owe you" She said smiling. Somehow she couldn't stop smiling when she was around him.

"Well I think I got a way you could repay me-" he started before he was interrupted.

"Yo, hoops, don't forget. Practice today." said a dark boy, with crazy curls.

"Yeah dude thanks for the heads up." He said a little irritated. "As I was saying, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me on Friday? Maybe go out on a date?" He asked nervously and bit his lip. It was weird. He was never nervous around girls, but with Gabriella it was different. With Gabriella everything was different. He couldn't stop smiling when he was around her and when he wasn't he missed her.

"Sure." Gabriella replied, her smile even wider that before.

"Really?" He asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. I mean I do owe you right." She said

"Yeah. Well I got practice so I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." She said hugging him.

The rest of the week went by pretty slow for both troy and Gabriella. It was the same thing everyday he would wait for her by her locker and walk her to class, she would thank him and they would pass notes in the classes they had together. Thank god for both of them it was Friday because they wouldn't have been able to wait any longer. Specially troy who had spent the whole week planning the date to make it perfect.


End file.
